This invention as generally indicated above relates to split, beveled retaining rings and their method of manufacture.
Split beveled retaining rings are used to provide rigid end-play takeup in machine assemblies and other applications where manufacturing tolerances and/or part wear cause end-play between the abutting surfaces of the ring and the retained part. Such a ring is similar to a standard retaining ring except that a surface portion thereof received in the groove is beveled, usually to a 15.degree. angle. The ring retention groove has a corresponding bevel on the load bearing groove wall to seat the received beveled surface, and the beveled ring surface is generally seated at least half way into the groove to provide sufficient contact area with the load bearing groove wall while allowing for adequate end-play takeup.
Beveled retaining rings may be of the internal or external type with the beveled edge located around the outer circumference of the former and around the inner circumference of the latter. Usually, the rings are of the tapered section type such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,081 to Bluth, so that they maintain their circularity under deformation. Such tapered rings may also have bent prongs abutting the retained part to exert spring pressure thereagainst as shown in German Pat. No. 852,319.
Heretofore, the beveled groove seating surface of the ring was produced, for example, by holding the ring in an appropriate fixture and then using a surface grinder to obtain the desired beveled profile. However, currently such beveled rings are produced through a coining operation which requires substantial technical expertise and capital investment. In either case, such methods have proved to be relatively slow and expensive.